Supernova
by Trouble Times 5
Summary: When 3 girls get teleported 200,000 years into the past, will they ever get home? Or will they stay in the past forever. What happens when a new threat arises to block their way?
1. Chapter 1

The three chariots raced toward a large mountain. The three girls, each piled in the back seat of a different chariot, were isolated from even seeing the others because of the piles of mail that surrounded them. Mount Olympus Academy only used Wing-Mail, a delivery service created by Hermes and carried out by his teenage sons.  
Then a bright flash of light surrounded each of the chariots, even though the sky was dark. A supernova had occured without anyone knowing. Now in these ancient times, supernovas usually lasted for five hours. All the sudden, the sky was blue and light.  
The chariots landed with three separate thuds. Amara's chariot landed first, then Sophie, then Felix. Each girl got their own baggage and book bags without seeing each other. And with that the chariots flew away, leaving the girls on a courtyard in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Felix

**CHAPTER 1**

**FELIX:**

_**Felix sighed and shouldered her new denim scrollbag.**_

**She didn't expect her first day at MOA, Mount Olympus Academy, to go perfect. Sure, it'd be nice to have some friends, but she knew she was here to learn. **_**Learning. Blech. **_**she thought. She stomped up the royal staircase that led to the school.**

**To her surprise, the gold doors flung open. A large man with a shock of wild red hair peered out. A smile spread across his face. "Hello! Felix Lupus, I presume? Amara and Sophie, i also presume?" She noticed the girls beside her for the first time.**

**He thrust his hand out. Felix shook it, somewhat stunned, and a bit shocked by lightning when he touched her. "Well, come in, come in! I'm Principal Zeus! But you can call me Zeus!" he bubbled. Felix smiled a little half-heartedly.**

_**What does it matter? **_**she thought. **_**It'll be like last year, at Triple Tridents Middle School. They'll turn their backs on you and make fun of you. How **_**could **_**you fit– **_**Her thoughts were broken as she turned her eyes to the hallway. She gasped. **

**High schoolers were scurrying around the campus, and they weren't exactly human. One girl was fixing her hair, except it wasn't hair. It was a mass of writhing, hissing **_**snakes**_**. She saw Felix looking; Felix gave a little wave. The girl sneered and turned away. Felix stared after her, a bit crestfallen. Then she saw a boy with pale skin and midnight black hair. She narrowed her eyes. **_**Hmm.**_ **she thought. **_**I'll bet my best chiton that he's Hades' son.**_ **Sure enough, a kid sauntered up to him and held his hand up for a high-five.**

**"'Sup, Hades!" he said. **_**Wait, what?**_ **Hades smiled darkly. Right away, Felix knew she wouldn't exactly hang out with him, but she wouldn't avoid him.**

**Felix let her gaze wander along the rest of the locker-lined hallway. She saw a girl with dark flaming red hair and another girl with golden hair; both had suitcases. **_**Those must have been the girls next to me.**_ **The redhead was tall and slim, and the denim mortal jacket she sported was pretty cute. The blondie was short but sweet and..** _**Shocker! **_**She had **_**one green **_**eye and **_**one **_**blue eye! Both displayed sparkly **

**double-G necklaces, a common style in high schools for girls. A curly haired brunette ran up to them and laughed, along with another blonde beauty and another red head; also a double-G necklace.**

**Felix smiled weakly and spread her fingers in a feeble wave. The redhead caught sight of Felix and made a beeline for her. Principal Zeus beamed. "This is Miss Know-It-All!" Felix fervently hoped he didn't mean **_**literally**_**. "Her name is.. Amara, goddess girl of mortals." Felix stared. Then the blondie literally **_**bounced **_**up to them, with Hades in tow, hiding in the shadows and blushing a peach color on his pale skin. "HimynameisSophieandI'magoddessgirlofemotionsIhope we'llbefriends-what'syourname?" she asked without taking a single breath. It took Felix a minute to realize the goddess girl was speaking to **_**her**_**. **

**"Oh, uh, yeah! Hi! I'm.. um.. Felix?" she squeaked in response. Hades snickered quietly. Sophie turned on him. **

**"SoHadesdoyouremembermefromelementaryschoolatTrito nElem-**

**entary?" Hades rolled his eyes.**

**"Yeah. Um, look I don't **_**remember**_**, so you can–" Sophie snapped her fingers. Felix suddenly felt ridiculously happy, even though she had zero idea why. Apparently it affected Hades, too. He smiled widely. "Oh, HI! I didn't realize it was you!Hey Sophie." **

**"That's okay! People do that to me all the time. No problem" Sophie bubbled.**

**"Okay, bye!" Hades **_**skipped**_ **away. Felix stared after him.**

**"You were friends with **_**Hades**_**?" Felix asked. Sophie beamed. "Of course! I remember him from preschool and elementary school! I always helped him out with his emotions, but he never listened! I really helped him secretly. And.. um. I'm responsible for making Hera jealous that I could help him and she couldn't... but only a bit responsible!" Felix nodded. **

**Amara stepped forward. "Hi, as you might have heard, I'm goddess girl of mortals. Let me show you." She clapped her hands.**

**The snaky girl whirled around, her eyes glowing blue. Amara smiled. "Medusa, could you look in that mirror for me, please?" Medusa nodded, eyes unfocused and dreamy, and still a bright blue even though her eye color was green. She wandered to a large, pearly mirror and looked inside. Almost immediately, a gray tinge spread across Medusa, and she tensed. Felix nearly fell over when she realized Medusa had been turned to **_**stone**_**.**

**Amara turned back and grinned. "See , it only works on mortals. So don't worry; I won't zap you." **

**Felix grinned. "COOL!" shrieked Sophie. "I wish I had that power!" Felix was filled with excitement. **

**"Hey, Sophie? Emotion check? Remember?" she whispered. "O My Hades, you're **_**RIGHT**_**!" Sophie squealed. "I'm sorry!" Amara snickered. **

**Principal Zeus smiled. "You're friends already! Sophie, can you please turn it down a bit?" Zeus boomed.**


End file.
